Spring Afternoon
by Katchan00
Summary: .FFVI. Two young lovers spend a quiet moment together in the peaceful city of Kohlingen.


_In no way, shape or form do I take credit for creation or ownership of the Final Fantasy series. That is the property of Square-Enix._

* * *

The sun and clear sky were the only witnesses to the tender scene going on between two young people in Kohlingen one cool spring afternoon. Seated against the trunk of a large weeping willow tree, a young woman was humming softly, brushing her hands through the hair of the man whose head was resting in her lap. Held in his folded hands was a faded blue bandanna and his eyes were closed as he laid peacefully; his hands and the cloth they held resting upon his stomach. The young girl's hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and a few stray strands fell about her face, adding a look of innocence to her.

"Mmm... I love you," the young man said, opening his brown eyes to look up into the blue eyes of the face smiling down at him.

"Hmm..." she said fondly, chuckling a little, "I know."

"Oh?"

"You tell me very often Locke," she said with a smile as she tapped at the tip of his nose with a finger. Closing her eyes, she scrunched her face up in a cutesy gesture and leaned down, kissing his forehead.

"Hmm... So I do..." Locke admitted, bringing one hand up to rest on her cheek. Reaching up to run his fingers through her soft hair, he came to the ribbon that pulled it back and yanked it a little, the loose knot falling out easily. The action caused her hair to fall freely, creating a little curtain around the both of them as she held her leaned down position.

"Did you ever imagine that we would be like this?" she asked, ticking Locke's face as she blew at some stray hairs to try to get them out of her face.

"Like what?"

"Like this. Lying here together under a tree, whispering things of love to each other on a quiet, peaceful day."

"Well, when I first met you, I would have never believed it," he said with a grin, his smiling face making her heart melt. "I don't think you liked me very much at first, and that put me off a bit. But, after I got to really know you, and started to fall in love with you, I dreamed of days that we could do this, uninhibited by the world around us."

"When I first met you... all I could think was that I wanted you to leave me alone," she teased, giggling at his faked hurt expression. "But... you persisted and wouldn't stop persisting. And I have to admit, that's one of the things that I love about you," she finished her sentence by kissing the top of his nose and then smiling at him.

"Is that all?"

"I said one," she said as she sat up and leaned against the tree again, flicking his head with her finger. "You're sweet, and kind, and so very caring. You always seem to know just the right things to do to cheer me up, or make me smile, and you're always there for me when I need you."

Turning onto his stomach, he propped himself up on his elbows and looked up her in the eyes, lowering his eyelids a little as he did so. "And... I'm good in bed," he said quietly with a smirk, causing her to blush and push his face away, laughing.

"Ugh!" she said, still laughing as he settled back into his old position. "I try to compliment you, and you go and say something like that!" Returning her hands to his soft hair, she laughed a few more times, just small passing titters as she calmed back down. "Well, that's another thing that I love about you..."

"What? That I'm the world's best lover?" Locke asked with another smirk, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"No silly," she said, tapping his cheek in a mock slap. "That you're so funny---"

"And honest."

"Well, I suppose that you are kind of full of yourself though," she chided with a small smile.

"I can think of other things that have been full of me," he said, grinning once more like a cat that just got a canary.

"You are so crude sometimes Locke!" she said as she burst into laughter, her cheeks flaming. Sighing, she settled back down again after hitting the top of his head lightly. "I suppose that I should be glad that you get it out of your system when we're alone and not where there's people around to hear you talk to loosely about your sex life. And don't even think about making crude jokes to all of that," she said, an admonishing look on her beautiful face as she leaned down for effect.

"Oh, you know that you like them," he teased, having kissed her cheek faux innocently when she'd brought her face close while reprimanding him.

"That's one thing about you that I could possibly live without," she said with her own little smirk as she held her face close, looking upside down into his deep brown eyes.

"You'd change me?" he asked, faking shock and betrayal.

"No, not for anything in the world. You're perfect just the way you are," she mummered before kissing him, contentment filling her.

She had to admit to herself, she loved days like this.

* * *

Yes, I purposely left out her name. Just in case there were some die-hard Rachel fans that might stumble across my stuff that wanted to pretend that I wasn't writing about Locke and Celes. (…pfft, yeah right.) **_-K_**


End file.
